Silence is Golden
by Dark-Light-Devil-Alice08
Summary: She can't speak, but yet she's a trainer. He hates Pokemon being used against their will, yet he's a trainer. They're mortal enemies, friends, and lovers all at the same time. OOC NxTouko
1. Silent Heroine

**_Hey! My second N and Touko/White/ Hilda fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy it!_**

**_Couple: N and Touko/White/ Hilda (The name used will be Touko.)_**

**_I do NOT own Pokemon, Game Freak does._**

**_Without further ado, enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: Silent Heroine<strong>_

"Touko…Wake up honey. It's your birthday." A woman in her mid-thirties tried waking up her child. A girl at the age of 16, who looked like a younger version of the woman, fluttered her eyes open. "Morning Touko. Happy 16th birthday." The woman smiled.

All the girl did was nod with a bored look.

"Go downstairs, I'll tidy up your room. Your breakfast is all ready for you." The woman, Touko's mother, told her daughter. Another nod came her way. The teenager obediently did what she was told. The mother sighed, "I still can't believe it's been six years now."

. . .

"Touko!" A blonde haired girl ran right into the door. Luckily, the door didn't fly off its hinges. The silent girl with brunette hair, who was _trying_ to eat cereal, looked up at the strange woman. "Happy birthday, Touko White!" She yelled out in glee, running over to her. Touko picked up a board and wrote on it:

_**Morning Bianca. Thanks for the birthday wishes.**_ Followed by a smiling emoticon.

"Bianca!" A blue haired man ran inside the house as well, panting. "How many times do we have to tell you; do _not_ charge into Touko's home like a wild animal!" He growled. Touko picked up a board eraser and erased everything she just wrote. She picked up her small marker again:

_**Morning Cheren!**_ Touko didn't erase the smiling emoticon.

"Good morning Touko. Happy 16th birthday." Cheren flashed his rare smiles. Touko nodded.

"Touko! Touko!" Bianca yelled out. "Guess what! For your birthday, Professor Juniper is sending us three starter Pokémon! Cheren! Go get the box." Bianca ordered, her usual smile not fading. Cheren sighed, seeing that even _if_ he refused, there would be no way he could win. In was gone in a minute.

_**Bianca… How am I supposed to be a trainer?**_ Touko held up her board.

"Huh? What do you mean by…?" She trailed off. Touko pointed to her neck. "Oh. Right…" The cheery blonde's mood suddenly vanished. "Well, Cheren and I will be there to help you through! We'll see through to that wish!" She smiled.

_**Really? Promise?**_

"I promise." The blonde smiled.

"Hey, Bianca, I have the box. Help me out here, would you?" Cheren called out. Bianca nodded, opening the door for Cheren. Cheren carried in a huge purple box with a green bow. Touko's eyes glistened, yet her facial expression never altered. The man with blue hair gently set it down on the spot next to Touko.

"What are you waiting for? Open it!" Bianca smiled.

_**I can?**_

"It _is_ your birthday." Cheren murmured, a slight blush was visible on his face.

_**Thanks you guys. You are the best friends anyone could ask for…**_

"Open in!" Bianca whined. Touko nodded, unwrapping the purple present. Inside were three red and white balls.

"Go on and choose first, Touko." Cheren mumbled, placing a hand on her shoulder. Touko shivered violently, still unused to the single touch of contact on her body. Seeing this, Cheren took away his hand. "Sorry."

With another nod, Touko picked up the ball on the far right. She threw the ball on the ground, a red light emitting out of it. It was Oshawott; the water type starter. Oshawott stared at its new master with such great curiosity. The two commenced their staring contest.

"Well, I'll choose this one!" Bianca grinned, choosing the one on the far left. It was Tepig; the fire type starter Pokémon.

"That leaves me with this one." Cheren sighed, picking up the middle ball. It was Snivy; the grass type starter Pokémon. "Hey, you look pretty strong." Cheren smiled to the snake-looking Pokémon.

"Aww! You're so cute!" Bianca hugged her new Pokémon. Touko and Oshawott were still at their battle. Not either one moved a single inch. "I think I'll name you Piggy-boo!"

"That's such a lame nickname, Bianca." Cheren hissed in disgust.

"Fine! How does Piggy sound, then?" Bianca laughed while the pig Pokémon jumped in glee. "What are you going to name yours, Cheren?"

"Snake." He whispered. The green Pokémon cooed under his hand, happy about its nickname.

"So unoriginal! And not cute!" Bianca pouted.

"Like yours was any more original!" The two bickered for a while; forgetting about Touko and Oshawott.

"What are you going to name yours, Touko?" Bianca asked.

"_Bianca…_!" Cheren hissed.

"Huh? O-oh! I forgot again!" Bianca gasped. "I'm so sorry, Touko!" Touko slowly opened her mouth, ready to speak. "What…? Touko, are you going to speak? Really? Come on, you can do it!"

No sound.

Sighing, _**It's useless guys. I'm never able to speak again.**_

"Touko, this little thing won't last forever." Cheren sighed.

"Yeah!" Bianca whimpered, fighting tears falling out of her eyes.

_**I want to nickname it Tyson.**_

The both Touko's friends stared at each other in amazement. Touko, on the other hand, looked down at the ground.

"So, how do you feel about that Oshawott? You like being called Tyson?" Cheren asked for Touko. The water Pokémon grinned and nodded, jumping into Touko's lap.

"It likes you!" Bianca sighed in relief.

_**I'll go get ready. I want to leave today.**_ Touko wrote, walking away. She wanted to hide her scarlet blush. Tyson skipped right behind her.

. . .

"Take care you guys, okay?" Professor Juniper smiled. Touko held Tyson protectively in her arms. Somehow, Tyson hates his Poké ball.

Bianca looked a bit worn out. She had a large argument with her father and stormed out of her house. Her eyes were a little red, indicating that she was crying. Touko noticed this, and placed and hand on her shoulder reassuringly, avoiding eye contact. Even with her close best friends, Touko cannot feel at ease.

Cheren on the other hand, looked pretty normal. His parents cried for a bit, hugged him, but that was really it. They didn't give him a hard time like Bianca.

"Come on! All together now! Our first step towards out journey!" Bianca smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Wait!" Someone called out. It was Touko's mother. She tackled Touko, hugging her tightly. She, too, slipped a few tears. "I'm going to miss you, honey. Here, take these. This will help you on your trip." She handed her a new pair of shoes. "Running shoes, they're called. Also, here are a few markers on your journey for your board."

Nod.

"I'm really going to miss you honey." She hugged her daughter once more, knowing she won't be able to see her for a very long time.

_**I'll miss you too, mom.**_ Touko wrote.

"Write or call me every day."

_**Yeah.**_

"Don't eat too many sweets." Her mother giggled slightly.

_**I know.**_

"Be safe out there. I only want you to be safe…" She sighed. Touko rolled her eyes.

_**I'm going ahead. **_And like that, she walked off.

"Hey! What about us! Touko, you betrayer!" Bianca whined, running after her silent friend. The three people stood in silence.

"Well, I better be-"Cheren started.

"Cheren, take good care of Touko." Touko's mother pleaded.

"Yes, I will." Cheren sighed softly. He knew that Touko's mother could be extremely over-protected of her only daughter.

"Also, if it's possible… I'm sorry if this is a burden on you…" The mother mumbled.

"What?" He raised a brow.

"Please… Help cure Touko from being mute." The woman asked while a few more tears slipped. All three were silent again.

"I will." Cheren promised, walking over to his quick friends.

. . .

* * *

><p><strong><em>That was the first chapter prolouge! I'm thinking of putting the story in eithe third person (what this whole story was written in.) or Touko's perspective. What do you think I should do? Leave a review with your answer!_**

**_Also, yes, Touko is a mute in this story. But, she's not mute from birth, she actually has selective mutism. (Wiki is your friend, and mine.) The way Touko communicates is using a board; her text will appear like this. (Italicized and Bold printed.)_**

**_How does N fit into the plot? Guess you're gonna have to wait and find out. (Enter creepy, melodiac music.)_**

**_I hope you enjoyed!_**


	2. Hero and Antagonist

_**Second chapter; woo! Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter/prologue! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two: The Hero and Antagonist<strong>_

"Touko, look what I just caught!" Bianca smiled, holding a brown mutant squirrel thing in her arms. "It's called a Patrat!" Touko nodded, patting the top of its head.

_**It's adorable, Bianca.**_ She wrote, avoiding eye contact again. Cheren came running up behind them. _**Look who decided to show up.**_

"Sorry, I was caught up in something for about a second." Cheren breathed. They were finally at their first city, Accumula Town. "So we're at our first city…" Cheren mumbled. He noticed that Touko still held Tyson in her arms. "You're not going to put him in his Poké ball?"

_**No.**_ She shook her head. _**He hates it.**_

"C'mon on Touko! Let's take Tyson and Piggy to the Pokémon Center!" Bianca offered. Touko nodded, trying to form a smile; she failed horribly, not even making a slight smirk. "Are you coming Cheren?"

"Nah, I'm going to sit out on that bench right there." He pointed to a bench on an elevated ground. Bianca nodded happily, dragging Touko inside the White and Red Center. "This is a Pokémon Center! There's also a Poké Mart right there, which has your everyday needs as a trainer! You take your injured Pokémon over there to be healed… And the machine right next to that, you can switch out Pokémon that you kept in storage!"

_**Sounds perplex. **_Bianca looked at her, extremely confused.

"What?" She raised a brow.

_**Sounds complicated. **_Touko erased 'perplex' and replaced it with 'complicated'.

"Then why didn't you write that in the first place? You know I'm dumb!" She whined. "Hey, I'm going to pack up on some items. If you're done here, go meet up with Cheren." Touko nodded, walking outside. There was a huge group around where Cheren was supposed to be sitting. Feeling a bit worried, Touko ran over to that spot.

"Touko, come here for a second." Cheren held her wrist for a second, letting go quickly. She, of course, felt a little scared to be going into a crowd. When Cheren noticed this, he placed his hands over the girl's eyes, not exactly touching her. This way, he can shield her from looking at the crowd. Of people surrounding her.

Some man with light green hair rambled on and on about liberating everyone's Pokémon. Gasping and shock arose from the crowd; even from Touko, but it was a tiny, faint gasp. (A/N: Much like a quick breath of air.) The man was calm, and extremely charismatic. When he left, some people wondered about freeing their Pokémon; while some laughed, while others actually did release their friends, bidding a sad farewell.

_**Why are they doing that? They're friends aren't they-**_ Touko didn't have enough room to write.

"I don't know, Touko. But that whole group just creeps me out just a bit." Cheren growled.

"Osha…Oshawott!" Tyson called out, looking at another direction. A man with green hair, a little darker than the man before, walked over.

"Excuse me, miss…" He muttered a little quickly. Touko jumped and ran behind Cheren. "A-Ah! I didn't mean to frighten you."

"What are you saying? You're speaking way too fast." Cheren groaned. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry for speaking fast but… Miss, your Pokémon just now… It was saying…" The mysterious man with long green hair mumbled, obviously not used talking to people; just like Touko.

"Excuse me? Her Pokémon _said_ something? They _talked?_" Cheren was a bit too reluctant about this whole situation. This shady character was someone worthy to be looking out for.

"Yes. They did. I guess you can't hear them then. That's a pity." He sighed, ruffling his hair.

_**Who are you?**_ Touko flashed the board, still hiding behind Cheren's back. The man raised a brow at this; could she not speak? Did she have a cold or something?

"My name is N. And yours?" He asked.

"My name is Cheren; and this is Touko." Cheren introduced us. "If you excuse us, we're going to fill up our Pokédex, thank you very much." Cheren snarled, not wanting to trust this stranger. Much less, he had such a…awkward name. Who names their kid a letter?

"The Pokédex, eh? So, you're going to confine much more Pokémon in those tiny little balls of yours? Well, I'd be a hypocrite if I said that. For I, too, am a trainer." He murmured, not looking at Cheren; but staring at Touko. Something about her just…intrigued him. She seems like a person much more complicated than a mathematical formula.

"Whoop-de-freaking-do." Cheren rolled his eyes. "Let's go Touko." The small girl behind his back nodded slightly. But, yet, she wanted to stay and continued this fascinating conversation she had with this man; even though she wasn't the one talking.

"Wait, miss! Ah…Touko." N cleared his throat. When he said her name, something in her mind clicked, and she felt a little more comfortable than before. She turned around to face him.

_**Yes?**_ There she went again; not speaking to him, that is. What was the matter with her?

"Touko…" Cheren growled.

_**One moment.**_ She flashed the board near his face, hiding hers.

"May I hear your Pokémon's voices again?" N asked in such a darling way that her faced started to heat up. She knew what this meant; he wanted to battle. But this was the first person that she ever battled then! And she can't even properly call out a move; let alone speak!

_**I…**_

"She _can't._" Cheren growled, getting ahold of both of her shoulders. Touko shivered violently, her eyes widening to the rough touch, but Cheren didn't care at that moment. "She can't even speak. Can't you take a hint?"

"You…can't speak? How long have you been with your Pokémon?" N asked, bewildered.

_**I just got him today… **__Erase.__** Professor Juniper gave him to me for my birthday.**_

Shock swept over N as he remembered the words that little Oshawott said about its new master.

"I'm incredibly sorry for the inconvenience. Also, happy birthday." Sure, N was a bit naïve. But when it came to certain things, he knew them like a book. He sighed, turned around.

_Maybe she isn't the legendary hero I'm thinking about…_ He thought in his mind.

Mixing emotions ran through Touko as she saw the man walk away. She knew if that she didn't battle him, then this little problem will never blow over. She needed to take this step by step. He, truly, was a perfect test subject for step number 1.

She ran over to the green haired man and patted him on the shoulder. Cheren stood there in shock, seeing something he never saw Touko do in _years_. With the click of his tongue, _he_ walked away.

_She doesn't need me._ Cheren grumbled in his mind as he walked away. But he hid behind a building, just to see if she was alright.

_**I'd like that battle, please.**_ She pulled up her board. N looked at her with such amazement. Was she an idiot? There's no way she would win. _**And don't go easy on me.**_

Chuckling, "Alright, alright. Let's do this." He pulled down his cap, holding out a Poké ball. Touko walked back a few feet, leaving Tyson out in front of her. "Go! Purrloin!" He threw the ball at the ground, sending out a purple feline.

Much to Touko's dismay, she couldn't stare at the magnificent creature the whole entire battle. She had to do something.

"You can go first." He called out, trying to help with her disability. Touko nodded, whipping out her board.

_**Tyson, use tackle on Purrloin!**_ The otter looking Pokémon looked confused at its trainer. What was she thinking? Pokémon can't read English! This battle may be a little harder than she thought.

T-A-C-K-L-E! She mouthed the word to Tyson, hoping it would do _some_ sort of impact on it. Nope, nothing either.

"_Use tackle, Tyson!_" Cheren yelled, still behind the building. Tyson nodded and charged headfirst at the feline. The cat screeched when it got hit.

"Purrloin, use scratch." N called out coldly, not wanting to finish this battle. It was too much of a waste anyway. If someone else other than the person he battled called out the moves, then there would be no point, now would there? But_ she_ wanted the battle, so there's no way he would back down.

Cheren knew Touko would hate him later on if he kept yelling out the moves for her, so he kept quiet. This was her battle. Not his.

Showing no mercy, N repeatedly called his Purrloin to scratch over and over again. Each time, Tyson got hit, little by little. Tears welled up into Touko's eyes, wondering what to do. She couldn't do anything at this point.

Another scratch was coming towards Tyson's way. He couldn't do anything without the guidance of someone.

Just when Tyson was about to get hit, almost receiving the final blow…

_. . ._

_TYSON! Dodge and use tackle!_

In a second, the otter jumped out of the way and charged at the cat. He smacked into Purrloin with all of his strength, heavily damaging it. Purrloin collapsed after being hit. N rushed to his Pokémon's aid.

Touko's mouth was wide open. Did she…did she call the attack? She tried speaking for a second, but no sound came out. No…She couldn't have possibly spoke. She _did_ think for the attack quickly in her mind… Was Tyson able to hear her and responded? Or was it sheer coincidence?

The otter trotted over to his awe-struck trainer, rubbing his head against her leg. She picked him up and carried him, walking over to N.

"That was a remarkable battle." The corners of N's mouth creeped upward. "You certainly got me there."

_**Thank you. You did well too.**_ She held up the board with a free hand.

"Thank you for the wonderful battle. I'll see you later." He mumbled, walking away. Something in Touko's heart wanted to stop him, but she didn't.

. . .

Later that Night…

Being caught up in so many moments, Cheren, Touko, and Bianca were all separated from each other. (Well, Cheren was a little angry from the whole N incident. Plus, he felt Touko was actually fine.) Touko remained in Accumula Town, hoping that they will return for her. Night fell, and they still didn't pick her up. Worry swept over her as Tyson slept on her lap. Her eyes drooped down, feeling tired as well. Someone came up from behind her and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Come here, isn't that a rough place to sleep?" A voice came up right behind her.

. . .

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry if this was a little choppy; I've been feeling a little sick the past day or two. Possibly a sore throat. Also, just a heads up, there might NOT be an upload on Sunday. Only because that my state is going to be hit by a hurricane, and if the power goes out, I have to safe my laptop's energy.<em>**

**_But on a happy note: I'll try to upload three chapters for all three days on Friday and Saturday. (But no promises!)_**

**_OH! I almost forgot. You know how in the Anime version of Pokemon Advance Battles ( I believe) Ash had to battle with someone who thought of their moves? That's basically what Touko just did. Except it's a little different. You'll see why in later chapters._**

**_I hope you enjoyed! And stay tuned!_**


	3. Can I Trust You?

_**Sorry! It's been a long time since I last updated! I didn't know what to write... **_

_**Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three: Can I Trust You?<strong>_

"Come here, isn't that a rough place to sleep?" A voice came up right behind Touko. She snapped her head around, going to the location of the voice. Green hair. It was that green haired guy from before. His name was just a singular letter, right? It was...what was it?

_**What do you want?**_ Touko broke free of his grasp, holding up the board.

"Very appropriate mannerism towards someone who is _trying_ to care for your well-being." That man growled. Touko's mind racked for memories of this man's name.

_A…B…C…D…_

"Anyway, since I know you can't talk, just listen." He ordered like a prince.

_E…F…G…H…_

"To be frank and honest, you disgust me and intrigue me all at the same time. I don't know how it was even possible to win that fight this afternoon." He muttered.

_I…J…K…L…_

"You disgust me because you're a human and you imprison my friends in those tiny little Poké balls of yours."

_M…N? No, that's can't be it… O…P…_

"But you intrigue me on so many levels. I can only think of you as a 'rival' to me. And when I saw you sleeping on this bench, I knew you were going to catch a cold. And with you having a cold, winning against you would be no 'win' for me whatsoever." He continued, rambling on.

_Q…R…S…T…U…V…Maybe it's X… Sounds epic…_

"So, if you agree to liberate your Pokémon, I'll lend you my tent." The green haired man sighed.

_W…Whoa, wait what?_

_**Are you out of your mind? The bench is better.**_ The girl growled mentally in her mind.

"I think you are out of _your_ mind. There's no way you can spend the night at a bench. Just come on, stay in the tent." He snapped.

_**I won't liberate my Pokémon.**_ Touko pouted. Tyson yawned, moving its spot on her lap. Touko finally remembered this man's name is N. N stood there in silence, thinking what to say next.

"Fine. Now come on." He grabbed her by the wrist. Touko resisted, pulling back her arm.

_**Don't touch me.**_ Touko flashed the board.

"Stop using that board for right now. It's too dark to see anything, now follow me." N hissed, walking into the woods right behind them. Touko followed suit. They reached up to a little tent, far away from the city. N held up one side of the tent's opening for her, like a gentleman. She nodded, having no expression on her face. She walked inside the tiny, yellow tent. There was a lamp inside, so she took out her board.

_**So… Why are you being so nice to me? Or at least attempting to be?**_

"Didn't you hear a single thing I was saying before? I consider you as my rival. And as my rival, I can't let something happen to you." N sighed, taking off his cap. Touko did the same.

_**So **__**very**__** sweet of you.**_ She rolled her eyes, slipping off her shoes. Tyson yawned once more, lying right between them.

"I _know_ right?" He replied sarcastically, hating the feeling of talking to another human. "Anyway, I think you shouldn't be a trainer anymore." Touko's eyes widened, her face forming into something that looked like she was disgusted.

_**And why's that?**_ She didn't want to stand another second to be with this man. But, she couldn't just decline his offer; especially when it had to deal with her well-being.

"One; you can't talk. What trainers have to do on a daily basis is barking out orders. What happened back there was just a fluke; it was your Oshawott attacking on its own free-will. That thing is going to happen every time you are going to battle, so are you really going to harm your Pokémon this way?" He spoke all at once, speaking way too fast at points.

_**Slow down.**_ Touko looked away, avoiding eye-contact. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation with him, except he was the only one talking.

"Second; making Pokémon battle for entertainment and going against their will is just plain wrong. I've seen so many Pokémon abused and injured almost all of my life. I believe in a black and white world; where Pokémon and humans are separated for their benefit. So quit being a trainer before-hand, before all the pain and suffering goes towards both you and your Pokémon." N sighed, holding onto a Poké ball.

_**I can say that you're right at times, but I won't.**_ She held up her board, quickly erasing it. _**You're a hypocrite. You tell me that when you have Pokémon of your own.**_ Touko wrote in such a tiny font that N had to hold up to his face to read.

"I have Pokémon for my own reasons." He looked away, twisting the ball around and around.

_**And I have mine for my own reasons as well.**_ Touko sighed, lying down.

"I see you have no room for reason then." N sighed, lying down.

Touko wasn't able to hear him, since she was already fast asleep. It was a long day for her; it was her birthday, she has her first Pokémon, had her first battle with a strange man, and is sleeping in the same tent as him. But, naïve little Touko didn't remember that she shouldn't trust strangers all too easily; especially this one, who was a man. He could've taken advantage of her, since she was sleeping and all. But N, being naïve as well, didn't know about 'explicit human contact'.

. . .

Touko's eyes opened slowly as the sunlight hit her face. She groaned, covering her face.

"Oh, you're awake?" A deep voice asked. Green hair covered the man's face.

Oh, that's right… She spent the night in the same tent as N…

The man lying right beside her groaned as well, stretching his arms and legs.

"You slept during the middle of our conversation. I can only guess you slept like a baby, correct?" He chuckled softly.

_**Yes, I had a wonderful dream about sweets.**_ She pulled out her board. Her eyes still strayed from his.

"That's…lovely, I guess." N shrugged his shoulders. "Let me ask you something… Do you still have your heart set upon being a trainer?"

…

_**Of course, nothing will change my mind.**_ She laid out the board near him, petting Tyson. She felt the corners of her mouth creep upwards slightly, but it was a failed attempt of a smile.

"Then come on, eat this and get ready." He threw her an apple, walking out of the tent. His hair was already tied up and, somewhat (?), brushed. She took a small bite at first, offering most of it to Tyson. She took the brush out of her bag and thoroughly fixed her hair. She held Tyson in one arm as she exited the tent. She remembered to grab everything that she owns out of the yellow tent.

N walked over and started to dismantle the tent. He folded it so neat, so carefully and with care, he held it out to Touko.

"Here, this is for you. I don't need this." He muttered, dropping the folded item in her hands. She nodded, putting it in her bag. "Alright… Oshawott is your only Pokémon, correct?" N asked. Touko nodded slightly, unsure where he was going with this. "Well, I think it's time to catch other Pokémon as well."

_**Catch?**_ Touko tilted her head.

"Yes. You take an empty Poké ball and capture a Pokémon. I find the whole idea repulsive…" N groaned, holding up the red and white ball in his hand for an example. A Pidove hopped right on over, like on cue. "You send out your Pokémon…" He sent out his purple cat Pokémon from before. Tyson growled furiously at it, while the Purrloin hissed. "Weaken it. Purrloin! Use scratch!"

Touko watched as she saw the cat attack the small, grey bird. N held up that empty Poké ball from before in his hand.

"Throw your empty ball, and capture it." His voice sounded so cold. N truly despised this. He didn't want to beat up other Pokémon, like how a lot of trainers do; he simply wanted to help them. But, this was for the benefit of his mute rival.

The ball emitted a red light, making the Pidove disappear. The ball flung to the ground, landing with a soft thud. It shook to the side at least 3 times. It stopped shaking, meaning that he caught it.

"Wait for the ball to stop shaking to know for sure that you completely caught the Pokémon. When the ball stops shaking, then, that Pokémon is now yours." N sighed, holding up his newly caught Pokémon. Touko thought for a second that he was going to pass off the Pidove to her. But N wasn't _that_ nice towards a rival; a human, nonetheless.

_**Thank you?**_ She raised a brow. She already knew this, considering the fact that her father _was_ a trainer, and she spent most of her life surrounded by his Pokémon and his lessons. But N didn't really know that, it was practically impossible to know that much about a stranger.

Suddenly, N's wrist started vibrating. He looked down at his watch when he saw the time. He had to leave.

"Goodbye." He remarked in such haste, running away.

Touko stood there, confused with the situation.

_He was her 'rival'. _

_Yet he just helped her._

_Rivals don't usually help other people._

_Is N someone that she can trust so casually?_

"Touko!" A whiny voice emitted, running towards the quiet girl. A woman dressed in bright colorful ran over to her and tackled her to the ground. Touko's eyes widened, too shocked to do anything. "Touko! Touko!" The strange woman wept, hugging her tightly. "I'm so sorry I ditched you!"

_Bianca?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry if this was a bit of a boring chapter. It was a bit of a fillerFerrisWheelShipping moment. Don't worry though! The next chapter will be much longer and include more characters! Plus, you'll get to learn something interesting! ( I won't give away any spoilers!)_**

**_Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter! _**


	4. Dear Trait of Mine

_**Finally! Finished! I used some references from and Wiki for the Pokemon and stuff.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four: A Dear Trait of Mine<strong>_

_Bianca?_

The blonde, brightly dressed woman lowly wept as she hugged her silent best friend. Touko lightly pushed Bianca off of her, standing up.

_**Hi there Bianca.**_ I wrote with a bland look on my face, our eyes not meeting.

"Don't you _'Hi there Bianca'_ me! I'm so sorry Touko! I just found a cute Pokémon trotting in the grass, and I _just_ had to chase it!" She whimpered apologetically.

_**It's quite alright Bianca…**_ Bianca wiped her eyes, groaning slightly. Bianca, by this time, already caught another Pokémon.

"You want to see my new friend?" Bianca smiled. Touko nodded, a bit excited. "Come on out, Pappy!" She took out a Poké ball, throwing it in the air. A tiny Lillipup landed, barking cutely. "Isn't she adorable?"

_**Quite!**_ Touko knelt down, patting its head. Tyson suddenly got jealous and spurted out a water gun at Pappy.

"Ah! Tyson!" Bianca whined. "Knock it off!" Bianca walked over and patted the top of Tyson's head. "Cute as always." She suddenly forgot the little 'attack' Tyson just used on her Pokémon.

Touko just stared at her, happily playing with her Pokémon. By this time, Touko knew Bianca was already ahead of her. Touko only had one Pokémon, while Bianca had two.

_**Bianca, I'll be right back.**_ She left her board near Bianca. Tyson hopped onto her back and climbed to her head.

"Touko! Where are you going? Why aren't you taking your board?" Bianca hammered questions. Touko turned her head around slightly to look at her. Touko couldn't speak, but she could lip-sync whatever she wanted to say.

_I'm going to go catch some Pokémon._ She mouthed the words, walking into the forest.

She couldn't let this whole little disability be a burden on her, and make her so far behind. She wanted to become even better than her father. Doing nothing and watch her friends achieve is not going to help her. Touko set Tyson on the ground.

_You learned water gun, huh?_ Touko thought, looking at Tyson. Tyson stared at her. The blue otter Pokémon's face brightened up, nodding excitedly. _You… You can hear my thoughts?_ Tyson tilted his head, still having that cute smile on its face.

"_Purrloin…_" A faint cry could be heard from behind them. When both Touko and Tyson turned their heads around, they saw a dark-blue Purrloin, almost on the verge of fainting. (A/N: Yes, Purrloin's are purple. But this one is a shiny, and the shiny versions of these things are dark-bluish.) It collapsed to the ground with a loud thud, followed by panting.

_What a strange colored Purrloin…_ Touko thought, walking over to it. The feline's eyes snapped open; it hopped to its feet, hissing. Touko drew back her hand quickly, afraid of why the Pokémon was acting this way.

"_I've seen so many Pokémon abused and injured almost all my life._" N's voice resonated through the teenager's head.

_The strange color…Was someone hurting it? _Touko thought. The odd colored Purrloin collapsed again, feeling extremely weak. Touko quickly grabbed a bottle from her bag; a potion. She knelt down to the dark-blue colored Pokémon, only to receive a menacing hiss in return. _It's alright… I won't hurt you… I'm going to help you._

Somehow, Purrloin understood. It just laid there, motionless, as Touko sprayed the medicine all over its body.

_Who has done this to you…?_ Touko asked herself as she healed the poor, abused Pokémon. Purrloin meowed, rubbing her knees as it got up. _Better?_ It meowed once more, happily. _Say… would you like to join my team? I don't want people to do this to you again… _Purrloin jumped onto her lap, rubbing her chest. _I take that as a yes._ Touko almost smiled, only the corners of her mouth creeping upward again.

She took out an empty Poké ball and touched Purrloin's nose. Purrloin suddenly disappeared as a red light emitted. The ball shook three times, like how N said it would, and suddenly stopped.

_I… I caught my first Pokémon._ Touko mentally smiled to herself. _How was that dad?_ She looked up to the sky, still having that non-smile. _I guess I'll name you… Cupcake. _(A/N: Just as the name implies, Cupcake/the Shiny Purrloin, is a female. Tyson/ Oshawott, is a boy. Just wanted to clear that up.) _Come on Tyson._ Tyson cried out in joy, hopping back onto her shoulder.

. . .

Touko slowly walked up to Bianca, still having that bored façade on her face.

"Touko!" Bianca smiled. Touko slowly took out Mable's Poké ball. She walked over and grabbed the board from Bianca's lap.

_**This is my new friend, Cupcake. **_She placed the board down as she threw the ball. The unusual colored Purrloin jumped out, emitting a happy cry. Bianca's eyes widened as she looked at Touko's newly caught Pokémon.

"You… Caught this?" She stammered. Touko nodded.

_**While I was walking in the woods, I saw it collapsed.**_ Touko quickly wrote, then erased. _**I used a potion on it, and she wanted to join the team.**_

"That's wonderful!" Bianca grinned. "It's oddly colored though…"

_**I think its trainer or someone abused it because of its color… Or something.**_ Touko tried to explain though the board. Bianca nodded, understanding. _**Now Bianca… Let's have a battle.**_

"Whoa, wait…_what?_" Bianca gasped. "You can't be serious, Touko!"

_**I'm serious. Let's do it.**_ Touko reached out for Cupcake, walking back a few feet. Cupcake looked ready and eager for battle.

"B-but… Fine." Bianca sighed, calling out Pappy to the field. "Pappy! Use Leer!"

_A stat changing move, huh? We won't be beat by that. Cupcake! Use scratch!_ Touko commanded inside her mind. Cupcake nodded, jumping into action. Bianca gasped at the sudden attack, wondering why attacked without Touko's call.

"B-Both my Pokémon and I are going to give it our all!" Bianca called out, sounding so unsure. Was she scared to battle? "Pappy! Tackle!"

_Cupcake, dodge and use assist!_ Touko just guessed that Cupcake would have that move, which it did. (A/N: ANOTHER thing I forgot to mention. Game-wise, Tyson is level 7, while Cupcake is level 6.)

When Bianca noticed that Cupcake was readying for an attack, Tackle, she yelled, "Pappy! Dodge!" She called a little too late, since Pappy was already hit. One more hit, and Pappy would be down. "Pappy! Use Tackle!" She growled. Cupcake was attacked again, feeling just as weak as Pappy right now.

_Must be because of that Leer attack…_ Touko thought. _No matter, one more move and Pappy will be taken down. Cupcake! Use scratch for the final time!_ And like that, Pappy fainted. Cupcake, too, collapsed. She was probably too tired from before.

"Pappy! You did your best… Return!" Bianca hugged her fainted dog Pokémon, returning it back into its Poké ball.

_You too, Cupcake. You deserve a long rest._ Touko returned Cupcake back into its Poké ball as well.

"Ok! This little one is up next!" Bianca smiled, throwing out Piggy.

_Let's go Tyson! We have the advantage! _Tyson hopped into action energetically. _Tyson! Use Water Gun!_ Tyson spurted out water, just like before. Tepig, being the fire-type, instantly felt tired from the effective hit.

"Oh-oh…Am I in trouble?" Bianca gasped. "Piggy! Use Tail Whip!"

_Another stat lowering move?_ Touko thought. _No matter. Tyson! One last Water Gun!_

"Dodge! Quickly! Tackle!" Piggy suddenly sprang into action and attacked Tyson. Tyson panted a little bit after the hit, feeling a bit weak.

_We won't lose this! Tyson! Use tackle!_ Tyson quickly ran to Piggy, slamming right into him. Piggy fainted quickly after that, leaving Tyson as the champion.

"Wow, Touko! That was amazing! You managed to fight without speaking!" Bianca gasped, quickly returning Piggy. Touko pulled out another Potion and healed both of her Pokémon.

_**I just think it, and it's like they can hear me.**_ Touko held up the board.

"Wow, that's some ability you have there! I wonder what it's called; if it even has a name." Bianca put her finger to the corner of her mouth, indicating that she was thinking.

"It's called Telekinesis." Three men walked right up to us. One had red hair, one with blue, and the other with green. Their eyes matched their hair color.

"Telekinesis?" Bianca tilted her head, wondering what the word meant.

"It's a psychic power to move or change an object… But in this case with the young lady right over there, it's allows her to talk to her Pokémon without actually speaking. Quite a rare and remarkable ability." The man with blue hair chuckled. They all dressed like hosts, looking too elegant for the forest that they were in.

"Whoa! Did you hear that Touko?" Bianca gasped, while Touko just nodded.

"Hm… Thinking about it, doesn't this girl look like _him_?" The one with red hair asked his friends.

"Yeah!" The green-haired one answered.

"Him?" Bianca tilted her head again, asking for Touko.

"Brent White. He was a remarkable trainer who had this ability." The green haired man answered.

_**That's my father.**_ Touko gasped in her mind. Truth be told, she actually somewhat knew that her father had this ability.

"_That's _why!" The red-haired one grinned.

"So Touko's dad had that ability?" Bianca mumbled. "And that's why she has it too?" The three boys looked at each other in worry.

"Well… It's a rare ability, so there may be some differences… Like, her father could actually speak to Pokémon. Is that what you can do?" The blue haired one asked.

_**I can't speak period.**_ For some odd reason, the blue man slapped his forehead when she held up the board. _**But when I think… it's like they can read my mind.**_

"Yep, totally Brent's ability… Just at a weaker level." The green boy sighed, but happily.

_**Do you know my father personally? You talk a lot about him.**_ Touko tilted her head.

"Ah- yes. He used to train with us when we were little. But now as the gym leaders of Unova, we don't need him to help us train anymore." Blue remarked.

"You're the gym leaders?" Bianca gasped.

"Yep. My name is Cilan." Green smiled.

"I'm Chili!" Red grinned.

"And I'm Cress." Blue muttered softly.

"I'm Bianca and this is Touko; if you didn't know!" Bianca yelled out.

"Guys, I think we should head back to the gym." Cilan mumbled. Both Chili and Cress nodded, walking and waving. "I bet we'll see you at the gym soon! I'll look forward to battling with you Touko! But make sure to train at the Dream Yard first!" Cilan ran off with his buddies.

_**Me?**_ Touko tilted her head.

"I think that this is a gym that has you battle against your starter Pokémon is weak against. Speaking of which, I should train! See you Touko!" Bianca smiled, waving. It seems as if she forgot about her promise with Touko…_Again._

_No matter. Let's go guys._ Touko smiled as she head of into Striaton City.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright, let's clear things up:<em>**

**_Touko's father, Brent White (Which is obviously a made up name), has a trait that enables him to talk to Pokemon. (Much like N, but different.) He has a mixture of N and Touko's ability. He can talk to Pokemon, and he can talk to them in his mind. (The mind ability is like Anabel's ability from Pokemon Battle Frontier. You know, the Frontier Brain?)_**

**_This ability is very recessive, which is why it's not common. Touko only got half of his ability, which enables her to talk to them in her mind. But, they can't talk to her back. It's a very complicated trait..._**

**_Another thing:_**

**_I chose Cupcake/Purrloin to be a shiny, despite the fact that it has a 1 in 8,192 chance (0.01%) of finding a shiny Pokemon in the wild, because it would include more into the plot; with it being a rare color and all. But, Purrloin wasn't caught before, it was actually being attacked at by a trainer who wanted to catch it. Frightened, it ran away. That trainer just gave up in ever finding the shiny again._**

**_Anooother thing: _**

**_Whenever a Pokemon learns a new move, due to leveling up, I will note it in an Author's Note._**

**_Finally:_**

**_Touko's dad will have a HUGE impact on the plot. So expect his name to pop up often. Like... a lot._**

**_I think that's about it._**

**_Without all seriousness, I hope you enjoyied this chapter and will look forward to the next! _**


	5. Bring It On!

_**Hooray! Finished! Sorry for the no uploads. I started high school last month, and I wanted to get adjusted to high school before uploading anything. So, be prepared to read two battles in this chapter! I tried my best to make it sound really great!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Five: Bring It On!<strong>_

Touko silently walked into Striaton City. Tyson remained in her arms, feeling a little bit weak from the last battle.

_I'm just going to go check out the gym, okay Tyson?_ She thought, looking down at the Otter Pokémon. In response, Tyson nodded gleefully, despite the fact it wanted to pass out right there.

Standing right in front of the assumed gym was a man.

"Hey you! Are you a trainer?" The man asked suddenly, startling Touko. Touko nodded, looking down at the ground. "The gym leader is at the Trainer's School. You might want to go check that place out to help you."

_**Thank you**_. Touko struggled to hold up Tyson and the board all at once. It was certainly a hassle. Leaving the man at the entrance, Touko searched for this so-called "Trainer's School". Quickly, Touko stopped at the Pokémon Center to heal up Tyson and Cupcake. She finally found the School and walked inside. None of the gym leaders from before were in sight.

Sighing, she swerved to turn around. A hand was placed right on her shoulder.

"Touko, are you okay?" Cheren asked, nearly giving Touko a heart attack. She let out a long sigh and nodded, not feeling like writing. "Sorry for leaving you back there…it's just that…"

_**Cheren… I'm fine. I turned out alright. I can take care of myself well now, you know?**_

"What do you mean by that?" Cheren raised a brow, obviously forgetting the battle with N.

_**I can speak with my Pokémon now. **_Touko faintly smiled, patting Tyson's head. Cheren raised his eyebrows slightly.

"_Speak _with your Pokémon? Touko… You can't…" Touko pouted, hitting his arm. "Ow! Wait… You don't mean…" He gasped. Touko nodded once more. "Touko… that was a fluke. Tyson did what it had to for survival." Touko sighed once more, placing Tyson on the ground.

_Tyson, use Water Gun on Cheren. _In a flash, Tyson happily reacted to its owner's command. It squirted water at Cheren's face, causing his whole face to be drenched.

"Wh-Whoa!" He shouted. "Touko, calm down Tyson…!"

_**I told it to do that, moron.**_ The brunette rolled her eyes. _**Let's have a battle to prove it.**_

"Touko…" Cheren growled.

_**Battle me, pansy.**_ She grinned mentally, knowing Cheren _loathed_ being called that. Cheren growled at what Touko wrote, unable to control his anger. In a calm-rage, he took out a Poké ball.

"Fine, but I won't go easy on you." He snapped, already sending out his Purrloin. Touko nodded, taking out Cupcake. The odd-colored cat meowed as it faced her opponent. Mouth gaped wide open, "A shiny? You were able to catch a shiny Pokémon, Touko?" Touko tilted her head, raising an eyebrow to her odd friend. "Shiny Pokémon… they are extremely rare to the Pokémon species. It's a scarce chance that you will ever meet one in your lifetime… yet you…"

_**Let's just battle already. **_Touko sighed, ready to fight.

_His guard is down, Cupcake! Attack with Assist!_ She yelled within her mind. In a flash, the move Water Gun spurted out of Cupcake's mouth.

"What the-"Cheren gasped. "Rex! Use scratch!" Cheren called out. We repeatedly called out for the same moves, Scratch, over and over again; waiting for someone to fall. Triumphant, Cupcake was the last one standing. "Tch, Rex… Return."

_You did well Cupcake, return as well. You deserve a long-deserved rest. _Touko smiled mentally as she returned her shiny. _Tyson, let's go!_

"Go Snake!" Cheren called out, throwing Snivy. Touko was a bit reluctant about bringing out Tyson, with it being the weaker advantage and all, but she really had nothing to lose. Cupcake was weak at this point, and if Touko was lucky, Tyson can be able to be quicker and end the battle flawlessly.

And like that, after a long and tedious battle between the otter and snake; Tyson had won.

_**Hooray!**_ Touko held up her board, still keeping the same bored expression on her face.

"I can't believe it…" Cheren gasped. "How could I possibly lose…?"

_**Apparently, my dad has a special ability; and I got it from him. **_Touko held up the board, feeding both Cupcake and Tyson an Oran berry she found before. _**And the gym leaders here knew him.**_

"That's amazing Touko." Cheren rolled his eyes, still in disbelief. Truth be told, he always felt jealous of Touko; despite her ability. She always seemed to be a top notch higher than he was, whether it may be sports or academics; which he _really_ specialized in. Now, Touko just beat him in Pokémon battling! But… It still could be just a fluke.

_**I think I'll take the Pokémon challenge since I'm getting good at it.**_ Touko smiled mentally at herself, proud of _another_ small achievement over her.

"Do what you want." Cheren rolled his eyes again, walking away from her. "I'm leaving, bye."

Confusion swept over Touko as she watched her best friend walk away. She wanted to call out to him, but should couldn't. She wanted to reach out and grab his sleeve; both something in her gut compelled her not to. She just silently followed, but walked in a different direction than he did.

She walked towards the forest, right from the gym, hoping to level up her Pokémon since her battle with Cheren was a bit difficult. And if _Cheren_ was difficult, then it would be hell when she went against the gym leader; who is most likely stronger than she. She met some trainers along the way and swept through them easily, because of her special ability.

_With this ability, I believe that battles and such will be such a breeze._ She thought overconfidently.

"Excuse me, miss?" A woman tapped Touko's shoulder. The small petite trainer jumped as she faced the woman. "Oh, did I frighten you? I'm so sorry." The strange woman apologized. "You see… I have this Pokémon here that needs a good home… Do you think you can take care of it?" She asked, holding out a Pansear.

_**Sure.**_ Touko smiled as she held the Pansear in her arms. The grabbed an empty Poké ball in her bag and lightly tapped its head. The woman looked at her curiously, wondering if it was alright to give her that Pokémon, with it being a hot-head and all; pun not intended. _**I'll take good care of him.**_ And like that, she walked away, ready and confident to take on the gym battle.

_So we have a fire type to our team… And like as Bianca said, this gym battle will be determined on what type your starter Pokémon weakness is… Oshawott is a water type, so it's weak to grass. Grass is weak to fire though…_ Touko recited in her head, remembering everything Cheren lectured her about. _Pansear, I'm going to call you Fireball from now on._

Inside the tiny little ball, the Pansear/Fireball scoffed. But yet, somehow, he liked that name.

_Okay, let's take on the gym._ Touko though to herself. _But first… Poké Center!_ And like that, she dashed her way to face her first ever gym battle.

In the gym, it looked very much like a café. This was amusing to Touko, since the gym leaders were dressed like hosts. She battled through trainers, shocking them all with her ability.

"It looks like you did make it!" Cilan's voice came from the end of the gym. Touko just kept walking over, determined and ready for everything.

"We knew you were coming soon! And can you feel that power?" Chili joked around, acting as if something exciting just happened. "So much more different than before!"

"Yes, indeed." Cress smiled as he bowed to Touko. Touko, unaware what to do next, just stood there.

"Okay, so you know the rules; I'm going to be the one battling you." Cilan stuttered, despite how powerful his sentence was. "So, are you ready Touko?"

_**I'm ready as anything.**_ She smirked mentally, as she pulled out Cupcake's Poké ball. Cilan pulled out a Poké ball of his own, too, and threw it on the field; Touko did the same. He sent out a Lillipup, a normal type. Feeling confident about the situation, Touko commanded Cupcake to attack the Lillipup; breezing through that match a little too fast.

Suddenly, it struck Touko. This was easy…too easy. Was Cupcake too strong? Was Cilan's Pokémon weak? Or was he just toying with him?

One of those options was the correct one.

He sent out his prize-Pokémon, Pansage.

"This is where I make the final stand!" He called out. "But I won't be taken down so easily!"

_Cupcake! Return! Fireball, go and use Incinerate!_ Fireball was the weakest link at this point… Was it alright to send him out? Touko commanded as Fireball obediently. _I think one more has to do it!_ But, Cilan quickly used a potion on its injured Pokémon, bringing its health back up by a small bit. _Crap… It's okay! Keep using Incinerate!_

Silence and concentration was around the field as the two battled. But, Fireball seemed to miss almost every time he tried to attack the Pansage.

Confusion swept over her until, "I think you should remember that we _were_ under your father's wing by an exceedingly long time." Cress called out.

"So we know all your tricks, assuming that your battle skills are like your father's; which they are." Chili smirked. As Touko's eyes returned to the field, she saw Fireball fainted onto the field; defeated by its advantage. A small tear almost escaped Touko's eyes, but quickly escaped as she returned her fainted Pokémon and brought out Tyson.

"The weaker type? Don't you think that's a foolish move-"Chili remarked, quieted down by Cilan, who is smirking.

"Just watch, Chili. I see she has a plan going on." Cress smiled as well, very much enjoying the battle.

In reality, Touko didn't have a plan at all. She just took out Tyson because it was a last resort. But she somewhat had a plan. For the last two times, the weaker advantage took out the stronger advantage; i.e. the battle with Cheren, and the battle now. If this event happens again, with the help of weakened health and stroke of luck, maybe she would have a more chance of winning.

_Tyson! Use jump up in the air and use tackle!_ Touko yelled. Tyson jumped in the air and splendidly did the command in the orderly fashion.

"Pansage, use vine whip!" Cilan called out, acting much more serious about this match. Pansage left a lot more damage on Tyson than what Tyson left on it. If Touko failed to finish with this move, then it might be all over.

Okay, her now newly-found trump card…

_Tyson use Razor Shell!_ Touko called out mentally. Tyson nodded and pulled out it shell, throwing it at the grass type.

_Miss._ It missed. Of all times, she had to miss the attack. Surely Touko was going to lose now…

"Looks like it's it for Ms. White." Cress sighed, hoping to see more from this girl.

"Yeah…" Chili agreed, thinking _he_ should've battled her instead. (A/N: That's a major burn; considering the fact that Chili is the weakest of the three.)

"Pansage! Use Work up!" Cilan commanded, going against what everyone thought he would do.

"What? Cilan! You almost had the battle in the bag! Why didn't you attack?" Chili yelled, being held back by Cress.

"C-calm down Chili!" Cress whimpered, using all of his strength to hold him back from punching Cilan.

_I-I'll take it…_Touko sighed. _Use Razor Shell once more, Tyson! Let's end this off!_ And after the long-awaited wait, Touko has won the battle.

"You have defeated me-"Cilan smiled.

"No she didn't, you pansy! You let her win!" Chili interrupted, being smacked upside the head with a book.

"Hush, child." Cress growled.

"_Anyway_…As a remarkable symbolization of your win and battle, I award you with this badge; the Trio Badge. And the TM Work Up." Cilan sighed as he placed a small badge with three stones on it and a cd in Touko's hands. "You're quite remarkable at battling, I must admit. You're just like your father."

"If I may, Cilan." Cress smiled as he interrupted the green haired man.

"Go right ahead." Cilan stepped back a few steps while Cress took a few.

"But, just like your father, you're going to face many journeys in your life. Some of which you're going to feel hopeless in. But I hope that you will overcome any challenge that heads your way." Cress grinned. "Would you like to say anything, Chili?"

"I guess…" Chili stepped in front of Touko. "Great battling. And if you ever need any help, we'll be right here for you, okay?"

_**Okay, thanks to all of you.**_ She smiled inwardly, not showing any emotion on her face. _**We'll I'd best be going.**_ Touko glanced outside to see that it was already becoming night.

"Thanks for the wonderful battle, Ms. Touko White!" Cilan yelled out as she started to walk away.

"And make sure to come again!" Chili and Cress yelled out after Cilan. But right as Touko stepped outside, she heard yelling from inside the gym; which was most likely Chili yelling at Cilan. With all of the excitement, Touko had completely forgotten that Tyson just evolved into a Dewott.

Her thoughts were interrupted when, "Excuse me, Miss!" came her way.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yes, a cliffhanger. I just didn't want to continue on and on, so I decided it to cut it off right there. If anyone has ever played the game before, they might actually now what's going to happen next.<em>**

**_Sorry for skipping some important parts in the battle; I didn't want to linger on and on about something uninteresting._**

**_When I said that Chili was the weakest of the three, not to mention the horrible non-planned pun, I think thats actually true. At least I THINK it is. If I'm wrong, then I'm sorry. (But, someone said that Cilan is the strongest.)_**

**_Yes, Cilan used Work Up on a PERFECT opprotunity to win the battle! He didn't do it to let Touko win, he's just plain stupid. In actual gameplay, I think he used to do this to me a LOT during our match; which really made me mad. But then again, that gave me a chance to win the battle._**

**_Pokemon Move set and level so far:_**

**_Tyson (Dewott): Level 17. Knows Razor Shell, Tackle, Water Gun, and Focus Energy._**

**_Cupcake (Purrloin): Level 15. Knows Pursuit, Fury Swipes, Assist and Scratch._**

**_Fireball (Pansear) -Note: This is NOT anything like a Nuzlocke Challenge, so fainted Pokemon will not faint- : Level 13. Knows Fury Swipes, Incinerate, Lick and Scratch._**

**_Just wanted to put that up there just in case someone wanted to know the moveset for future references. If you may notice, I usually use offensive attacks, rather than defensive and stat-raising attacks. Another thing, I am NOT doing a gameplay, and using the gameplay as material for this. I'm using to help with my moveset and such, while I use my own preferences in here._**

**_So... That does about it! I think I think I should ask this question for those who read this part of the story; What was your first gym battle like? And which of the three did you battle? Since I chose Oshawott, I battled Cilan. I actually breezed right through him since I had Pansear leveled up._**

**_I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next chapter!_**


	6. Munna and the Dream Mist

_**ANNNDDDDD after a LONNNNGGG break of hiatus... I am finally BACK, motherfuckers! BD Sorry for the long wait~ I had to deal with a LOT of things over the past year or so.~ But without further ado or anymore waiting... Here is chapter six of Silence is Golden!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Six:<strong>_

_**Munna and the Dream Mist!**_

_Hm... I wonder where I should go next..._ Touko thought to herself as she walked out of the gym. As a recap, she just flawlessly beat the gym leader, Cilan. A surge of overconfidence and even a bit of cockiness has swelled inside her. The past previous fights all consisted of her winning the matches.

As she stepped outside of the gym building, a woman with long, purple hair was waiting for her.

"Ah!" The woman with the dark lavender hair exclaimed as she walked over with a glowing smile on her face. "Hello there! I'm Fennel! Professor Juniper called me up to give you something!" She smiled. Touko just stood there as Tyson, now a newly evolved Dewott, stared up at the woman. Silence was emitted in the air for a brief moment. "... Oh, right... She warned me about something like this... Erm... Just follow me!" Fennel gave a slight nudge of her head, walking off to a building. Tyson simply looked up at Touko, as if asking 'what in the world just happened'. The brunette haired trainer just shrugged her shoulders and decided to follow Fennel. She _did_ say that she wanted to give her something from Professor Juniper. After a moment, Tyson cried out and ran after Touko.

Fennel, already waiting by a set of stairs, looking at Touko with a warm smile. The teen-aged girl walked over, but kept her distance. "You're going to meet all the Pokemon in Unova, am I correct?" After a moment, she bit her lip. But, in contrary to what she thought was a 'bad idea', Touko shrugged before nodding; still giving a rather unreadable expression. Fennel blinked before laughing softly; a warm kind of laugh. Fennel nodded herself before looking at the stairs. "Oh! The stairs are right here." She mumbled, walking up them. Touko sighed before following suit with Tyson. How much longer was she going to make her follow her?

"So like I said..." Fennel walked over to a seat and sat down, fixing her lab coat. "My name is Fennel. And as you can see, I'm a scientist." Mid-way of talking, Touko seemed to lose interest and look around the room. There was one large bed with many wires and contraptions connected to it. At the side of the bed was a woman with pigtails in her hair and glasses. She was too pre-occupied with her work to even notice the two ladies whom just walked in. "Continuing on with that subject... I'm researching trainers!" Touko blinked and looked over at the woman, snapping her out of her reverie. "And Professor Juniper is my close friend from college."

Fiddling around with her bag, Touko managed to pull out her trusty board and marker and wrote, _**Ah... I see.**_ Fennel blinked at this, reading the words on the marker board. Professor Juniper said something about Touko being mute... But she never mentioned the marker board.

With a simple nod of her head, Fennel reached over and grabbed a disc from the table right beside her. On that table was numerous amounts of paper, messed around in a disorganized way. It was like a person with OCD's nightmare.

"Anyway... She asked me to help out you guys."

_**Cheren and Bianca?**_ Touko wrote after erasing the previous sentence with her finger.

"Yes, Cheren and Bianca. So! I'll help you guys out by giving this Hidden Machine here!" She held out the disc. It took Touko a moment of staring at the disc before actually taking it. "It's the move 'Cut'. Find a Pokemon that can learn the move 'cut', and you'll be able to cut down small trees, grass, and anything that's in your way! Nifty, isn't it?"

Trying to be sarcastic, and a little humorous, _**I can start on making a wood factory. **_And with that, Fennel laughed softly and nodded.

"But Touko, dear..." Fennel started up again. "I want you to help me. There's something called 'dream mist' in the Dreamyard. You've been there, haven't you?" The female scientist nodded. "If you need a recollection on where it is, just listen. When you leave this house, head for the gym. But instead of going inside the gym, turn right, turn left, go straight for a little bit, then turn right at the end of the road. There, you will reach the Dreamyard. And there, I want you to go and look around for something called 'dream mist'. It emits from a Pokemon called Munna. And I need it _terribly! _Can you help a poor girl out." Touko nodded. "Great! I am forever in your favor!" She giggled.

As Touko turned around to head down the stairs, she was halted by the other woman in the room. "Wait!" She called out and ran over. "You're a trainer, right?" It was as if she wasn't listening to the conversation at all! "I'm Amanita. I maintain the box system. Do you know about the Battle Box?" She questioned the mute girl. Touko shook her head. Fennel looked over and mouthed to her co-worker, 'she can not speak'. "Oh... Well... It's a box inside of the PC that you regularly use. When you want to battle with other trainers, you can register what kind of Pokemon you will use in the battle. Quite cool, isn't it? But I wouldn't recommend that you use it now. You're still a beginner," That made Touko huff. She was a phenomenal trainer! "And there are some trainers in this world that you aren't ready for." Touko softly sighed and rolled her eyes.

_**Thank you, Amanita. **_Touko wrote on the board before quickly moving out of the way now. She didn't want to be sucked into another conversation. All she wanted to do was get done with the quest Fennel gave her and advance forward. And calling her a 'beginner' took the cake. She is Brent White's daughter, after all! There is no such thing as 'novice' in her dictionary! Cockiness swelled up in her thoughts more.

On her way to the Dreamyard, and after healing up her Pokemon, Bianca met up with Touko. "Toukoooo!~" She called after the girl, running towards her. "Are you looking for the mysterious Pokemon, too?" Touko blinked and nodded. "Cool! Looks like we'll be in competition with each other!" The blonde girl giggled, looking over at the small tree blocking their way from the entrance of the dilapidated building. "Oh darn... Oh! Did Professor Fennel give you an HM too?" Touko nodded once more.

Getting an idea, _**Do you think I can teach Cupcake to use Cut?**_

Bianca blinked and looked at the words on the board. "I don't see why not. I'm pretty sure that will be the best option, actually. But how do we use an HM... That's my question." She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

_**Mine too...**_ Touko slightly bit her lip, reaching in her bag to pull out Cupcake's Pokeball. She tossed the ball, letting the cat creature come out with its usual cry. Cupcake looked over at Tyson with bewilderment. He changed! _**Let's see if it eats it... Maybe that's how we use it. **_Bianca nodded and knelt beside the shiny cat Pokemon. Touko pulled out the disc that Fennel gave her earlier and knelt to the ground, holding it out to Cupcake. _Come on now... You eat this, don't you? _Cupcake blinked at the disc before blinking up at Touko. Was she serious?

"Maybe we have to insert it somehow. Place it on Cupcake's forehead!" Bianca called out, smiling. Now she was petting Cupcake's back slowly, making the small creature purr. Touko nodded and took the disc out of its container and placed it right on Cupcake's forehead. Cupcake's eyes widened as it let out a small whimper of a cry. "Did it work? Try it!"

Touko nodded and stood in front of the small tree blocking their path. _Cupcake! Use cut! _She pointed at the object. Cupcake's eyes went back to normal as it hissed. Her claws came out as she leaped for the tree, slicing it down. _Good job~ _Touko nodded, still not showing any emotion on her face. Bianca gasped and smiled.

"It worked! So... All we have to do to use an HM or TM is to place it on the Pokemon's forehead~!" The blonde giggled as she walked head inside the arch. "Wow..." She looked around. "Do you think we can actually find a Pokemon that'll help us see inside our dreams?" She looked around and then looked at Touko. The brunette shrugged. How was she supposed to know? Touko called back Cupcake in her respective Pokeball. With Tyson following behind, Touko walked after Bianca. "Wait!" Bianca whispered as she placed her hands on Touko's shoulders, causing the female trainer to shiver from contact. "Do you hear that? I hear a Pokemon's cry from the other side!" Touko looked down at Bianca and nodded.

_**Follow me, then. **_Touko started to take slow, baby steps to dwell further into the broken-down building. Tyson and Bianca tip-toed behind quietly.

Looking around, there was a pink Pokemon with a purple floral pattern on its body in the middle of the squared off area. It was floating mid-air with its eyes closed. It must've been sleeping. "We have to take this opportunity to take the Dream mist and get out of here..." Bianca whispered. "I feel like this place is going to fall apart any second now... That, or I'm getting a really bad feeling that something is going to happen..." Touko nodded and continued to walk towards the fetal-like creature. All of a sudden, the Pokemon opened its eyes, glancing tiredly at the two girls and the Dewott.

"Muun..." It whimpered, floating away.

"Oh! Wait!" Bianca cried out as she tried chasing after the Pokemon. A man and a woman dressed in white and blue appeared from behind a pillar. They looked...familiar in Touko's thoughts. As she racked through her memories, she finally remembered who these people were. They were with the liberation-speech man in Accumla Town! Why were they even here?

"We found you, Munna!" The man exclaimed as both people dressed in white cornered the flying Pokemon off. "Come on! Make us some Dream Mist!" One yelled out. Munna cried out in agony, looking at its predators.

"Huh?! Who are you!" Bianca demanded, suddenly having a change of attitude. "What are you doing?"

"... Are you talking about us? We're Team Plasma!" One person exclaimed. "We battle night and day to liberate Pokemon from foolish humans! Like you!"

"What are we doing? The Pokemon Munna and Musharna emit a mysterious vapor called Dream Mist. Which shows people's dreams." The other explained. "We're going to use the Dream Mist to make people dream of liberating their Pokemon! We'll show them dreams to manipulate their hearts!"

"Come on!" The man backed up and kicked the Munna, making it shriek out in pain. "Spit out the Dream mist!"

"You're kicking a poor, innocent Pokemon to make it give out Dream Mist?!" Bianca cried out. "That's so mean! Why would you do that?! You're trainers, aren't you?!"

"That's right," The female Plasma member nodded. "We're trainers as well. But we're fighting for a different cause that's different than your selfish wants. Unlike fighting against each other for 'fun', we're fighting against the freeing of Pokemon!"

"And if setting Pokemon free means to win Pokemon battles, then so be it!" The man smirked. "Like how we're going to free your Pokemon from you!" Both of them pulled out a Pokeball.

"Whaaaaat!" Bianca gasped. Touko did a little scoff and pulled out one Pokeball of her own, standing in front of Bianca. "D-Don't hurt Touko!"

The two grunts threw down their Pokeballs. A Patrat and a Purrloin. Touko stared emotionlessly as she threw down the Pokeball, calling out Fireball. She looked over at Tyson and nudged her head. With a cry from four of the creatures, the battle seemed to begin. Each Pokemon tag-teaming with the other. Of course, the two Plasma grunts were astonished and taken by surprise of Touko's silence during the battle. And how easily they were defeated by the water and fire type Pokemon.

"I...I can't believe we were just defeated by a mere child...! How?!" One exclaimed.

"B-But we need to get the-" Suddenly, they were cut off by the booming voice of someone yelling. A man with light green hair walked from behind the pillar, glaring down the two grunts.

"What are you two doing goofing off?" He yelled, causing the two grunts to shiver in fear. Another version, a carbon copy of the man appeared from the opposite side of the area. "We, Team Plasma, shall separate Pokemon from foolish people!" Both figments disappeared in thin air before another one appeared right behind them. "If both of you can not fulfill your duties..."

"T-This isn't..." The male grunt looked over to the female grunt.

"Ghetsis when he is gathering followers... Or Ghetsis when he is trying to control people by tricking them with speeches!"

"Y-Yeah..." One gulped. "This is Ghetsis when a plan has failed, and he is about to issue a punishment..."

"At any rate, let's hurry and say we're sorry so he'll forgive us!" The two grunts ran off quickly, as if they saw a ghost. Bianca and Touko stayed behind, however. A flash of light was created and a larger version of the Munna appeared, giving out a small cry. The version of "Ghetsis" disappeared.

"What was that, anyhow? Many versions of a person named Ghetsis appeared all over the place, and those two took off as quick as they could! That wasn't real... Was it a dream?" Bianca looked over at Touko and blinked. "And that Pokemon..."

"Oh!" Fennel's voice appeared behind them. Both girls turned around to look at the scientist. "I couldn't wait! So I came over! Is that Musharna?!" The said larger Pokemon looked over tiredly at the women, giving out a small exclaim of a cry. Munna looked up at Musharna happily and followed it out of the scene, leaving behind something. "Did something happen? ... In any case... I see that they left behind Dream Mist. Thank you Touko and Bianca! Now I can continue in my research! You two, whenever you can, come and visit by my house quickly!" Fennel took off with the Dream Mist, leaving Bianca and Touko alone.

"That was rather... Odd." Bianca sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "What an eventful day! I think I'm going to stick around here for a little bit and train my Pokemon to be stronger. Maybe even find a few Pokemon for myself!" Bianca smiled. "At any rate, don't expect an easy win from me next time, Touko!" Bianca laughed. Touko smiled and nodded, walking out of the dilapidated area and rested her head against a wall. Now... It was time for her to just stand there and think out a plan on what she wanted to do next.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So!~ What did you all think? Leave a review! And don't forget to favorite it and stay tuned for the next chapter of Silence is Golden! I promise it won't take me a year to update next time~ Aha~ Stay tuned~<strong>_

**_-Dark Devil Alice_**


End file.
